


Blame the Moon

by Myrivalshipkakavege



Series: Planet Vegeta AU [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Multi, Planet Vegeta AU, Saiyans, tags subject to change as new chapters are added and complicate things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrivalshipkakavege/pseuds/Myrivalshipkakavege
Summary: Following the events of Saiyan Uprising, Kakarot and Vegeta need to settle into their new lives as a newly-freed Planet Vegeta's King and first Super Saiyan.  But first, a honeymoon.If they can figure out what that even is.





	1. It Was Tarble's Idea

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Saiyan Uprising, this might be confusing. The Surprise is a premise to this fic, so if you haven't read that, there's a little extra food you might want to indulge in before you start this. These stories are all part of the Planet Vegeta AU. I think of this seven-chapter story as an epilogue to Saiyan Uprising, and of course it's for kakavege week, so each chapter matches a prompt for the corresponding days. This first one is obvious, Honeymoon, and it's being posted early because I won't be able to post on Sunday and don't want it to be late. I'll still try to post a link to it on tumblr on Sunday. Watch out for changes in tags with each update. New warnings will become relevant that aren't relevant now.

As the ship’s engines roared to life, Vegeta massaged his pounding head. It wasn’t just the noise from their launch accompanied by Kakarot and Nappa’s petty argument causing Vegeta’s head to pound, but the entire mysterious setup behind this excursion. Leaving his home planet right after he’d become the king was far from what Vegeta had planned as the start to his rein.

When Vegeta couldn’t take any more of the incessant noise, he slammed his hand on the ship’s lighted console. “Shut up!”

“V-Vegeta,” Kakarot said as he turned from Nappa.

Nappa pressed a hand to his mouth, his eyes going wide before he pressed his shoulders back and stood to attention. “Sorry, my King. It won’t happen again.”

“Nappa,” Vegeta drawled, his glower aimed at the brightly lit floor tiles. “You know what the consequence for speaking in that manner to Tarble or myself would be.”

Nappa’s eyes bulged. “V-Vegeta!”

“Now why should I treat you any different?”

“I-I-I’m the only guard you’ve brought along.”

“Don’t kill him, Vegeta,” Kakarot said, taking the seat by Vegeta’s side and kicking his gold-toed boots up on the electronic console. “Tarble wanted him with us for some reason.”

“To guard you on this trip, you moron,” Nappa growled before his eyes shot to the vein throbbing in Vegeta’s temple. “I-I-uh, Kakarot, s-sorry.”

“Guard us from what? Isn’t Keikee a peaceful planet?” Vegeta snapped.

“Y-yes,” Nappa said. As Vegeta looked up from the shiny white floor tiles, he noted the bead of sweat trailing down Nappa’s temple shimmering in the fluorescent light of the ship’s deck. “Prince Tarble forbade me from telling you about this...mission. He should be sending the ship a communication any minute now.”

“He’d better do it soon,” Vegeta said, crossing his arms. “I’m about to turn this ship around.”

Nappa’s eyes went wide before he pressed his fingertip into the scouter button at his ear. “I’ll call him now, King Vegeta.” He paused, his expression hardening into a determined scowl. “Prince Tarble. King Vegeta is ready for you. Yes, right away, your highness.”

Kakarot didn’t have to ask what it was that Nappa was instructed to do right away, because a beep echoed through the round space of the ship before a holographic screen appeared, blocking the blackness of starry space and the red orb of Planet Vegeta with the appearance of Prince Tarble’s smiling face.

“Now before you react,” Tarble’s holographic face said, “hear me out.”

Vegeta grit his teeth. “Nappa just said this was a mission, Tarble. So what’s with that bullshit you fed Kakarot about some royal buffet?”

Kakarot balked. “Bullshit? There’s no buffet?”

“Yes, there is, Kakarot, in a sense,” Tarble said with a sigh. “I’m sending you to a universally-renowned resort on Planet Keikee for your honeymoon.”

Kakarot blinked, exchanged a bewildered glance with Vegeta, and then frowned at the holographic prince. “My what?”

“’Your’ meaning both of yours. It would be ‘our honeymoon’.”

Vegeta’s frown deepened. “I have a planet of bloodthirsty warriors to rule over, Tarble. I don’t have time for your whimsical fancies. Whatever this honeymoon-thing is, I can already tell it’s unnecessary.”

Tarble crossed his arms. “Does everything always have to be necessary?”

“No,” Vegeta said, his lip tugging at the corner. “Sometimes I kill just for the fun of it.”

“You’ll have fun. Just give it a chance.”

Kakarot gave Vegeta’s side a nudge. “Universe-famous food, Vegeta. I had a bonbon from Keikee once. I’ll never forget it. C’mon, it won’t be that long.”

“A week,” Tarble said. “That’s all. And a honeymoon is so much more than food.”

As Kakarot raised a brow, Vegeta grunted and Nappa crossed his arms and raised his brows. The ship grew quiet as the engines quieted to a dull hum and the inhabitants stayed silent.

“Like what?” Nappa finally said, raising a wary brow.

“It’s a tradition I learned about while on the planet where father sent me,” Tarble said. “Apparently many planets practice it. It’s when newlywed couples share a trip to commemorate their union with a romantic stay including candlelit dinners, scenic outings, and-“

“Shit, Tarble,” Kakarot said. “You’re such a sap.”

“-lots of sex,” Tarble finished with a smug smile.

“What,” Vegeta said, his cheeks flushing pink as he turned blinking eyes on Kakarot, “what kind of race comes up with something like that?”

“We’re not married, Tarble,” Kakarot said. His eyes slid to Vegeta as a smile lit his face. “Still, this isn’t such a bad idea, especially if we get to fight.”

“No fighting,” Tarble said with a shake of his head. “That’s not what a honeymoon is about.”

Kakarot’s eyes narrowed, his smile remaining in place. “Maybe it’s what a Saiyan honeymoon is about.”

Tarble sighed, throwing his hands in the air. “Does this mean you two will stay? You’re halfway to Keikee already.”

Vegeta scoffed. “You’re not thinking of usurping my throne while I’m gone, are you?”

Tarble laughed. “Everything will be exactly as you left it when you get back. I even have Bardock and the rest of Kakarot’s family keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble from the lower class. You two just have a good time.”

Kakarot pursed his lips as he looked to Vegeta. He wasn’t sure about this. Finding anyone worth fighting on Keikee wasn’t likely, and Vegeta didn’t look like he was in any mood to spar, or fuck, or anything aside from sulking about this whole thing. Just when Kakarot was going to suggest they’d better go back, Vegeta broke from his pensive stare and met Kakarot’s gaze. A sly smile crossed his face, sending a chill through Kakarot’s spine.

“Fine,” Vegeta said, never peeling his eyes from Kakarot’s. “One week.”


	2. It Was All Kakarot's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Sex Shop

Kakarot breathed in Keikee's salt air.  Sweet foods cooking outside joined with the ocean’s salt was a preferable scent to the hotel room’s floral bouquet behind him.  The pink-and-orange-hued alien sky was filled with birds of exotic colors swooping over the balcony on which he stood.  The waves crashing onto shore coupled with the whistling breeze was one of the most soothing sounds Kakarot had ever heard.  Planet Vegeta didn’t have oceans like this.  Most planets he’d purged didn’t have oceans like this.  He could see why this place was a destination people traveled far and wide to see.  
  
“Nappa, wait outside,” Vegeta said from inside the room.  
  
He walked toward Kakarot as Nappa’s footsteps moved toward the doorway.  As Kakarot turned to face him, the view struck Vegeta as stunning.  Kakarot, backlit by the multihued sky, with that dazzling smile on his face, the rippling muscles beneath his elastic black uniform pronounced as he leaned his weight into the bannister behind him and kicked one foot out, his tail swaying by his side - it was a scene Vegeta wouldn’t soon forget.  
  
“I wonder what would happen,” Vegeta said, “if I push you over this balcony.”  
  
Kakarot blinked before frowning at Vegeta.  _That_ wasn’t what he expected Vegeta to say, but then this was Vegeta.  He should’ve known.  
  
After shooting Vegeta a grin, Kakarot turned around and leaned his elbows on the railing, admiring the view.  “I’d like to see you try.”  
  
Kakarot braced himself, expecting Vegeta to seize him by the legs and toss him over, or maybe punch him first to take him off guard before shoving him over.  When Vegeta’s hands fell firmly on his hips, Kakarot grit his teeth.  When Vegeta’s body pressed flush against his, a prominent bulge grinding into the cleft of his ass, Kakarot gasped.  _That_ wasn’t what he expected from Vegeta either.  
  
Vegeta leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kakarot’s ear.  “What if I just take you right here?”  
  
“Wow, from wanting to hide _any_ association with me to full-out exhibitionist, huh?  You really have come a long way.”  
  
“I’m not an exhibitionist.”  
  
Kakarot jerked his chin toward the balcony overhead and waved a hand toward the one a few feet beside theirs.  “We’d be putting on a show for all the neighbors.”  
  
“Hm,” Vegeta scoffed, grinding his pelvis again into the warm curve of Kakarot’s tight ass.  “Maybe I just want people to see the way I make you beg for it.”  
  
“Vegeta,” Kakarot said as he whirled around, “let’s get out of this armor.”  
  
“Yes.  Let’s-“  
  
“I want to explore the boardwalk!”  
  
Vegeta balked.  “What?”  
  
“The boardwalk.  The food.  All the stores.  I want to see what Keikee’s got to offer.  You know we can’t walk around in public dressed like _this_.  You saw how the aliens working behind the hotel lobby desk trembled.”  
  
Vegeta smirked.  “Yes.  I did.”  
  
“Nappa!”  
  
Vegeta followed Kakarot’s gaze to the closed carved oak hotel suite door and sighed.  “We didn’t pack any other clothes, Kakarot.”  
  
“Sure we did, for the _buffet_.  Besides, Tarble was probably prepared,” Kakarot said, waving Nappa in, who popped his bald head through the door.  “Nappa, we need our clothes.”  
  
Raising a brow, Nappa turned his eyes on Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta gave him a curt nod.  “Get dressed, Nappa.  We’re going out.”  He cast Kakarot a sidelong glare.  “We’ll _try_ blending in with the people here.”  
  
Nappa laughed.  “Good luck.  Most of the locals have pink skin and horns, if you haven’t noticed.”  
  
“Just get us the clothes!” Vegeta growled.

-

Walking around in asymmetrical, pastel clothing adorned with flashy ruffles would’ve been awkward if it weren’t for the fact that every other person was wearing the same thing.  But when Kakarot looked around the street, passing people, and shops of the boardwalk, that was all he saw.  He rubbed his lips together when his eyes fell on Vegeta.  It was clear _he_ wasn’t warming up to the odd Keikeean style.  
  
Vegeta felt like all eyes were on him.  He felt ridiculous in this stupid getup, but then at least he couldn’t possibly look as ridiculous as Nappa.  The frilled pastel yellow collar around the bald man’s thick neck made him look like a flower.  
  
“Let’s get something to eat,” Kakarot suggested.  
  
Vegeta bit his cheek before narrowing his eyes at his companion.  “Your stomach can wait.”  
  
“Aw, but don’t you smell it?”  
  
Vegeta breathed deeply, taking in the savory scents filling the air, the fats and mouth-watering juices from whatever was cooking calling to his appetite.  He frowned at Kakarot.  “I don’t smell anything.”  
  
As Kakarot’s jaw dropped, Vegeta tried not to smile.  The only thing better than indulging in that food was depriving Kakarot of it.  
  
“My eyes are bugging out with this sunlight,” Nappa complained, moving into the shade of the crowded boardwalk, a line of storefronts at his side.  
  
“Yeah,” Kakarot said, squinting toward the bright orb in the sky, “this galaxy _does_ have a really large sun.”  
  
“Why don’t you two just pick a place and go in?”  
  
Crossing in front of Nappa, Kakarot reached past his broad shoulder for the handle of a large black door.  “Sure.  Why not here?”  
  
Coming to a halt, Vegeta surveyed the door.  “What even _is_ this place?”  
  
“Who cares...your highness,” Nappa stopped sneering when he added Vegeta’s title.  “It’s dark in there.”  
  
Kakarot swung the door open, and ignorant of the odd fumes and hypnotic music wafting from the darkness, stepped inside.  “C’mon.”  
  
“Kakarot,” Vegeta hissed.  But Kakarot was too far gone to hear, and Nappa was right on his heels.  Vegeta scoffed.  “Idiots!”  
  
With a sneer, Vegeta shot through the door, his eyes not missing the blatant neon blue words over its frame, “Rare Artifacts and Toys for All Your Sexual Needs.”  Inside, he crashed into a warm body which drew him to a stop.  
  
“Vegeta,” Kakarot said as he turned to frown down at Vegeta, “this is some sort of women’s clothes store.”  
  
“It’s _not_.”  
  
Kakarot reached for the bright red heel on the shelf beside him which bore a stiletto nearly two feet tall.  “You sure?  These look like women’s shoes to me.  And there’s satin dresses over there.  I wonder if Kanna would wear this stuff.”  
  
As Kakarot rubbed his chin and studied the shoe, Vegeta snatched it from his hand.  “The woman on your team?  What are you thinking about _her_ for?”  
  
“What?” Kakarot said, snatching the shoe.  “I’m not fucking her anymore.”  
  
As Nappa groaned and rounded the wall of shelves up ahead, he stopped dead in his tracks.  “Oh.”  
  
“Well, well,” an unfamiliar voice said.  “It’s not too often we get Saiyans in here.”  
  
As Nappa heaved a sigh, Vegeta marched to his side to see where he was looking.  He couldn’t believe they were wearing these ridiculous outfits for the sole purpose of blending in, and _still_ they were recognized.  When his eyes scanned past the walls of colorful sexual paraphernalia, they landed on the worker behind the register, dressed all in black, wearing a smirk Vegeta usually saw only when Kakarot was about to fuck him.  Vegeta’s mouth went dry as he blinked away his disbelief.  Nappa stood next to him, gaping and equally speechless.  
  
“What _is_ this stuff?” Kakarot asked, stepping to Vegeta’s side with a smooth glass rod in his hand.  
  
“Ka-Kakarot,” Vegeta said.  
  
“I can _show_ you, if you’d like.”  
  
Kakarot looked up at the desk clerk to see a man with his black eyes locked on Kakarot, licking his lips, swaying a brown fur tail languidly behind him.  Kakarot cast a glance at Vegeta and Nappa beside him, but since they weren’t saying anything, he stepped forward with a shrug.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” he said as he extended the shiny rod toward the man.  He was stopped short when something seized his tail.  Kakarot’s eyes narrowed as he turned around.  “Nappa!”  
  
“Keep your distance,” Nappa said, his jaw tense.  “He’s got the mark.”  
  
Vegeta’s eyes darted to the man’s inner wrist as it twisted toward the countertop and out of sight.  But Vegeta had caught a glimpse of the red marking.  He knew Nappa saw what he claimed.  The mark left by his father on every traitor, pirate, or otherwise disloyal Saiyan expelled from Planet Vegeta bore the mark.  That explained his being out here.  
  
“So what?” Kakarot said as he tugged his tail from Nappa’s grasp.  “I want to see what this thing does.”  
  
“It’s a sex shop, you idiot!”  Vegeta snarled.  “Just look around you.  How do you _think_ he wants to show you what it does?”  
  
Kakarot’s eyes widened as they roamed to the walls surrounding him, full of knickknack assortments and odd items hung on hooks.  The colorful packaging had thrown him off, but now he noticed the suggestive images of alien men and women adorning the packages and the clearly phallic shape to a lot of these items, including the one in his hand.  Kakarot cocked his head as he turned the item in his palm, until something slid against his backside.  When Kakarot turned to see what had skimmed his ass, he saw a pale blue tentacle rod, waving in the air and extending beyond its position on the shelf.  
  
“He looks just like him,” Nappa muttered.  
  
“Hm?”  Kakarot raised a brow, turning his eyes on the smirking cashier.  “Him?  You really think so?”  
  
As the cashier flashed Kakarot a smile and waved an inviting hand toward the register, Vegeta met Nappa’s gaze, rubbing his chin.  “He has third class genes, for sure.”  
  
“Vegeta,” Kakarot grunted.  “There _is_ no third class.”  
  
“Ah,” the cashier said with a smile.  “So the rumors of the war are true... _King_ Vegeta.”  
  
Nappa bared his teeth.  “Just what did you do to earn that mark?”  
  
“Nothing exciting, I assure you.”  
  
Vegeta raised his chin.  “Identify yourself to your king.”  
  
“Turles, _previously_ third class.  And I promise, I’m only here to have a good time.  Which I assume you are too, seeing that you are also _here_.  Keikee is all about a good time.”  Turles swiped a tongue across his pearly white teeth.  “I could show any one of you...a _very_ good time.”  
  
As Nappa’s wide-eyed face flushed, and Kakarot quirked a brow at the outcast Saiyan, Vegeta scoffed.  “You can forget it.  Kakarot, let’s go.”  
  
“You’re sure I can’t interest you in purchasing any toys?” Turles called as they turned for the door.  “Or is the king already too busy with that stick up his ass?”  
  
Vegeta’s eyes shot wide open as he growled and spun back toward the register.  Kakarot tugged on Vegeta’s flexing arm, hoping to stop Vegeta from doing any damage that would delay their acquisition of food.  As Nappa followed them closely, Vegeta extended a hand toward the register.  
  
Turles threw his hands in the air, laughing.  “My apologies, your highness.  I mean no offense to your ass.  It’s a _very_ nice ass.”  
  
The spark of ki in Vegeta’s palm flashed and dwindled as Vegeta cast Nappa a look and heaved a sigh, his brow still twitching.  As Turles smiled, Nappa sped to the register, sinking his fist into Turles’ gut before the salesman had a chance to react.  
  
As Turles coughed and doubled over, Nappa smirked.  “Show your king some respect.  Bow, scum.”  
  
Turles chuckled as he wiped away the spit dribbling from his lip.  “He’s not really my king anymore though, is he?”  When the others didn’t respond, Turles huffed.  “Please let me express my sincerest apology by extending you an invitation to a party tonight, King Vegeta.”  
  
“A party?”  
  
“In the penthouse of the Tier D’Fondan hotel, close friends of mine host an exclusive party every year.  You’re welcome to bring your two,” Turles paused to eye Nappa and Kakarot, “companions.”  
  
“Nappa is my royal guard.”  
  
“I see.”  Turles’ eyes traveled up and down Kakarot’s frame.  “You have good taste.  The party starts at ten.  I look forward to seeing you there.”  
  
Vegeta met Turles’ eyes as he took a step toward the door.  He could see in the depths of those dark eyes a spark of contempt beneath the overt lust.  It was likely jealousy he saw; a hatred for Turles’ current position while Vegeta and Kakarot obviously had so much - _and_ each other.  
  
“My king,” Nappa said, placing a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder.  “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
When they slid out the door, emerging once again into the bright daylight of Keikee, Vegeta inhaled deeply.  The smells from the nearby restaurants seemed even stronger than before.  
  
Kakarot sniffed at the air and sought Vegeta’s gaze.  “ _Now_ can we eat?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good.”  Kakarot rubbed his stomach.  “I need to fill up, take a good nap, and then I’ll be ready for that party.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Kakarot,” Nappa snorted.  “You can’t be serious.  That piece of shit Turles is nothing but trouble.”  
  
“Funny,” Kakarot said with a grin.  “People used to say the same thing about me.”  
  
“What do you mean ‘used to’?” Nappa muttered.

Vegeta hummed, pressing his lips together as he weighed his options.  Kakarot actually made a good point.  As troublesome as Kakarot could be, he’d proved to be the worst _and_ best thing to ever happen to Vegeta.  Turles couldn’t possibly harm _them_ , and it wasn’t like they had other things to do on this planet.  “Relaxing”, as Tarble seemed to want for them, was out of the question for Vegeta.  Already, he was growing anxious over concerns about what was happening on his planet in his absence.  He couldn’t trust Tarble to run it as smoothly as he would, but Kakarot was deadset on staying here.  Vegeta needed a distraction.  Turles’ party fit that bill.  Besides, Vegeta couldn’t deny that Turles had caught his eye.  Spending more time with him was more tempting than Vegeta cared to admit.

Vegeta crossed his arms and grinned at Kakarot.  “We never properly celebrated our victory over Frieza, did we?”

“You mean my victory.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  “Who’s the ruler of the greatest warrior race in the universe, Kakarot?”

“You.”

“You’d _best_ remember that.”

As Vegeta walked away with his head held high, Kakarot scratched his head.  “What does that even mean?”

“I’m not sure,” Nappa grumbled, “but I’m pretty sure we’ll be seeing Mr. Sex Shop tonight.”

“Oh, good,” Kakarot said with a grin.  “Something about that guy excites me.”

“Yeah,” Nappa scoffed.  “I bet.”

“Hurry up,” Vegeta hollered, already yards ahead of them in the crowd.  “I’m hungry!”

“Hey, wait up!” Kakarot ran to meet Vegeta, licking his lips at the idea of finally tasting Keikee’s food, as well as meeting up with Turles again at that party.


	3. Turles Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Party games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note of the new tags and proceed ONLY IF you consent to all the warnings provided for you. This is the first time I've written something like what you're going to see in this chapter, which I still don't understand why I was driven to do it. But I was, so I went with the inspiration. Hope you like it.

The penthouse in Tier D’Fondan might’ve been lavish, it might’ve been eloquently appointed, but Kakarot couldn’t honestly tell.  When he looked around, all the people gathered here, dressed in Keikeean party garb, danced and talked beneath the distracting, flashing lights.  The only thing he knew about for sure was that this place was large and loud.

“Do you see Turles?” Vegeta asked, raising his voice over the booming music.

Kakarot grinned.  “You’re in an awful hurry to get to him, aren’t you?  Hey, Vegeta, are you attracted to him just because he looks like me?”

“I never said I was attracted to him.”

Kakarot pressed his lips to Vegeta’s ear.  “You didn’t have to.”

Vegeta sneered as Kakarot pulled away, revealing his shit-eating grin.  Vegeta’s body was tempted to shiver at the seductive contact of Kakarot’s moist lips and husky voice at his ear, but his mind was enraged by Kakarot’s implication.  Vegeta couldn’t possibly continue to deny it when Kakarot gave him that look.  The bastard saw through him too easily.

“It’s okay, Vegeta,” Kakarot said.  “I’m attracted to him, too. Even though _I’m_ much more handsome.”

Vegeta crossed his arms and spanned his gaze across the party scene.  “So where is he?”

“Right here.”

The voice over Vegeta’s shoulder made his eyes go wide as Kakarot gasped.  They turned together to see Turles standing behind them with his arms crossed over a solid black suit only reminiscent of Keikee’s style because of the way the black material frilled around the wrists and lapel.  For this party, Kakarot and Vegeta had dressed similarly, though Tarble hadn’t packed them anything in black.  At least their dark color scheme wasn’t as much of an eyesore as their daytime attire had been, but still, Vegeta didn’t feel comfortable in his skin, not like Turles seemed to be in _his_ suited attire.

“You two look great,” Turles said.

Kakarot bit his lip as he took in the way Turles’ eyes trailed across their bodies, finally meeting Kakarot’s gaze with a lustful haze glossing over them.  Kakarot wanted to taste those pouty lips, but he restrained himself, knowing any move he made now would likely upset Vegeta.  If Kakarot wanted something to happen tonight, he had to wait for Vegeta to initiate.

“King Vegeta,” Turles said with a sly grin, “I’m so glad you decided to come.”

Vegeta coughed.  “I-I haven’t decided anything yet!”

“Vegeta,” Kakarot said, “we’re already _here_.”

“Yes, you are here,” Turles said, putting a hand on Vegeta’s lower back and over Kakarot’s shoulder, guiding them toward the window, where the crowd parted as they made their way to the expansive view of starry sky.  “And what’d I tell you?  Isn’t it amazing?”

Kakarot gulped as he cast a sidelong glance at Turles, taking in the bob of his Adam’s apple between the taut muscles of his neck.  “Yeah, amazing.”

Kakarot could see just past Turles by the faraway look in Vegeta’s eyes that Vegeta’s mind was busy, which was either a good thing or a bad thing.  Vegeta’s gaze was fixed on the stars above as he stood with his arms crossed, seemingly unbothered by the contact from Turles.  Kakarot leaned back to check Vegeta’s tail, only to find it wrapped securely around his waist.  That wasn’t a good sign.  Kakarot didn’t know what to make of Vegeta’s mood quite yet.

Turles slid his arm from Kakarot’s shoulder to swipe a bubbling glass from the tray of a blue-skinned servant sweeping past them.  “So what brings you two out here to Keikee, and so soon after an impressive victory over the ruler of the universe?”

“It’s a…booty moon, or something like that,” Kakarot mumbled, his attention still fixed on Vegeta.

“Booty moon?”  Turles gulped his beverage.

“I don’t know.  The prince planned the whole thing.  It was a surprise.”

Turles turned to Vegeta.  “Is that right, Vegeta?  Do you _like_ surprises?”

Pulled from his reverie, Vegeta side-eyed Turles.  “Not usually.”

“I think you would,” Turles said, “if they were coming from people who know how to give them.  Hey, where’s your robust royal guard?”

“Nappa took off that way,” Kakarot said with a wave as he peered down the puckering fabric of Turles’ shirt, which revealed to him a peek of the firm cleavage between Turles’ pecs.  “I think he’s getting laid tonight.  Vegeta told him to take the night off.”

“ _Did_ you?” Turles said, flashing his teeth at Vegeta.  “I thought you hadn’t decided anything yet.”

“Vegeta knows what he wants,” Kakarot cut in, smiling as Vegeta met his gaze.  “He won’t tell you what that is until _he’s_ ready though.”

Turles smiled.  “I have an artifact you may be interested in, King Vegeta.  I’m fairly certain its origin is Planet Vegeta.  I could show it to you now, unless you’re not... _ready_ yet.”

Vegeta knit his brows. “Both of us?”

A shiver traveled up Vegeta’s spine, radiating from the warmth of Turles’ touch on his back.  His heart pounded in his chest at the mere thought of being able to reciprocate that touch, to feel Turles’s skin beneath his ridiculous clothing.  Thinking of Turles had Vegeta wanting Kakarot now more than ever.  As his brows knit together, Vegeta met Kakarot’s gaze, remembering what that face looked like whenever Vegeta delivered him to the throes of ecstasy.  Biting his lip, Vegeta swallowed the moan that threatened to pour out of him.

“I’d be honored,” Turles said, pausing to meet Kakarot’s gaze as well as Vegeta’s, “to have both of you.”

“I think we’re done playing games here,” Vegeta said, a grin stretching across his face.

“Well then,” Kakarot said, sighing as he noted the spark in Vegeta’s eyes.  “Show us the way.”

Kakarot was glad to see Turles’ hand slide free of Vegeta as he turned to lead them toward the hall less inhabited than the rest of the party.  Kakarot was quick to replace it, pressing his hand into the small of Vegeta’s back before sweeping it lower to brush it over his tail and give his tight ass cheek a squeeze.

He leaned into Vegeta as Turles disappeared behind a doorway.  “Are you sure about this?”

“You think I’d doubt myself?”

“We can always pull out.”

Vegeta snorted.  “Good one, Kakarot.”

“I mean it, Vegeta.”  Kakarot stopped just outside the doorway, ignoring Turles hanging back and eyeing them from inside the room.  “I don’t want to be with _him_.  I want to be with _you_.”

Vegeta quirked a brow.  “It’s just sex, Kakarot.  And besides,” he grasped Kakarot’s arms and peered at Turles through the doorway.  “Just look at him.  You _know_ you want to fuck him.”

Kakarot licked his lips.  “Yeah.”

Vegeta pushed Kakarot through the doorway, hurrying to close it behind them and lock it as soon as he was in the dark room.  The only light was pouring in through the window, the starlight casting across the red bedsheets pulled taut across the round mattress centered in the room.  The harsh scent of burning incense flooded Vegeta’s senses, though he also picked up on more subtle lingering odors of oils and sweat. 

“Now this,” Turles said, strutting to the wall coated in darkness as he peeled his arms free of his jacket, “comes from a rare find, but I’ve been keeping it, in case I ever met another Saiyan on this wash of a planet.  What luck that I happen to find the _king_.”

As Turles tossed a spherical object in his hand, Kakarot pursed his lips and took in the scent of fruit blossoming in the air.  “What is it?”

“Consider it,” Turles said, flashing Kakarot a grin that sparkled beneath the starlight, “an aphrodisiac.  Maybe you two could use it.”

Locking his eyes on Turles, Vegeta caught the fruit.  He thrust it toward Kakarot.  “I have no use for it.”

His mouth watering, Kakarot took the fruit from Vegeta’s hand, and before Vegeta could warn him, sank his teeth into it.  Vegeta bit his lip, apprehensive about this arrangement.  Turles feeding them an exotic fruit set off warnings in his mind, even if it was just an aphrodisiac as he said.  But Vegeta _knew_ no aphrodisiac plants had ever grown on Vegeta.  One way or another, Turles was lying.

“Mmm,” Kakarot hummed, sucking up the tantalizing juices, even as some of it dribbled down his chin.  “This tastes amazing.”

Turles stepped in front of Kakarot, pressing the fruit aside.  “Here, let me get that.”

His tongue jutted out, reaching toward Kakarot’s juice-slicked chin.  Vegeta’s throat went dry as he watched it make contact, sliding up the length of Kakarot’s chin to nearly reach his lip.  When Turles pulled away and seized Kakarot’s fruit-bearing hand in his, pulling it toward his mouth, Vegeta felt something swell in his throat.  He felt an urge of possessiveness.  He didn’t want Turles touching what was his.

As Turles sank his teeth into the juicy fruit, his lips grazing Kakarot’s fingers, Vegeta growled.  “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

Kakarot’s breath caught in his throat as he tore his eyes from Turles to meet Vegeta’s gaze, a gripping fear suddenly seizing him.  “Vegeta.”

“What?” Turles said, sliding in front of Vegeta, dangling the half-eaten fruit in front of his eyes.  “You don’t want any of this?  I thought you did.”

Vegeta batted the fruit aside, not even flinching when it hit the floor with a hollow thud.  “You-“

Turles lunged forward, seizing Vegeta’s lips in his, cutting off every syllable and thought pouring from Vegeta.  As Vegeta mumbled into his mouth, Turles’ tongue worked skillfully between Vegeta’s teeth, around his tongue, sliding across the roof of his mouth.  Seized by the ferocity of this kiss, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Turles.  Vegeta’s eyes slid closed as Turles’ tongue continued working circles in his mouth.  Tension melted from his shoulders.

Kakarot realized he was biting his lip _after_ he tasted blood.  He eased off his bite, but there was nothing he could do about his pounding heart or his burgeoning erection pressing against his form-fitting Keikeean pants.  His tail swayed behind him rapidly as he watched Turles devouring Vegeta’s mouth.  Vegeta looked so beautiful in the starlight, his face relaxed as Turles’ kiss had its effect on him.  Something gripped Kakarot’s tail, and as he watched, he felt the silky caress of a hand stroking through his fur, reaching toward the base of his spine.   His jaw dropped when he saw that it was Turles’ hand tied to his tail, even though Turles looked completely absorbed in his kiss with Vegeta.  Kakarot shivered.  If this could have such an effect on him _now_ , when no one had even taken their clothes off, he was going to have to get a grip on himself before the main event.

Kakarot leaned into Vegeta.  “I like seeing him kiss you.”

Vegeta moaned, looking at Kakarot through half lidded eyes, until Turles palmed Vegeta’s cheek and tilted his chin to deepen their kiss.  His hand moved from Kakarot’s tail to his ass.  His body moved closer to Vegeta’s.  Before their groins could make contact, Kakarot slipped his hand between them, palming the bulge in Turles’ pants.

Turles exhaled against Vegeta’s cheek.  “Fuck.”

When Turles squeezed his ass, Kakarot stroked the rigid length he felt beneath the fabric, playing until he found Turles’ tip.  He bit his lip, determined to slip his hand beneath the waistband, when Vegeta pushed him away.

“Vegeta!”

“Me first,” Vegeta said.  “Always me first.  Remember that, Kakarot.”

Kakarot’s eyes bulged.  “Vege-“

When Vegeta’s lips pressed flush against his, Kakarot was quick to wrap his arms around Vegeta.  He couldn’t deepen the kiss enough, but he tried.  As he thrust his tongue in Vegeta’s mouth, the taste of Turles lingered with the taste of Vegeta, melded with the fruit flavor still lingering in Kakarot’s mouth.  He couldn’t indulge in it enough.  And just when he thought he had every bit of stimulation he could handle, his pants were tugged down to his knees, a cool draft wafting over his exposed skin.

“Damn, you two are quite the catch,” Turles said, his voice sinking with him before warm breath touched Kakarot’s inner thigh.  “I’m going to make this last as long as possible.”

The breath tickling Kakarot’s legs drew closer, lending heat to his throbbing erection.  Kakarot whimpered into Vegeta’s lips when the heat withdrew, but it was quickly replaced by the firm grip of a warm hand.  While Kakarot’s undergarments were ripped from his body, Kakarot’s hands peeled away the garments blocking his touch from the warmth of Vegeta’s chest.  Every peak and curve of Vegeta’s toned physique felt like perfectly formed clay in Kakarot’s hands.  He quickly did away with the material, tossing it aside and feeling the slick layer of dewy perspiration covering the rapidly beating heart of his lover.  Kakarot pinched his fingers around Vegeta’s taut nipple just as moisture enveloped his shaft, encasing his cock in Turles’ warm, tight mouth.

Vegeta hissed at the sensation of his nipple being squeezed just as Kakarot moaned into his mouth.  Vegeta felt the hairs of Turles’ head rubbing against his abs while the seductive Saiyan worked his mouth over and back again over Kakarot’s cock.  Vegeta sucked on Kakarot’s tongue, wanting for a similar sensation, but it wasn’t enough.  The _sounds_ Kakarot was making while Turles drove him toward orgasm were enough to send Vegeta over the edge, but he had no means to make it happen like this.

Vegeta pried himself from Kakarot’s wanton lips and possessive hands to disrobe from what was left of his clothing.  As his pants fell to the ground, pooling around his feet, Vegeta turned his eyes on Turles, naked and settled on all fours at Kakarot’s feet.  The tail swaying in the air seemed to beckon him toward that plump ass raised in the air for his taking.  Vegeta turned his eyes to Kakarot.  This wasn’t Kakarot.  This wasn’t the same as having _him_.  Vegeta had fucked plenty of women before Kakarot came along, and even after, so Vegeta couldn’t understand this hesitation he was feeling.  As enticing as Turles’ ass was, Vegeta couldn’t do it.

Kakarot peeled his shirt over his head, finding once his vision was no longer obscured that Vegeta was looking right at him.  Even in the darkness, Kakarot could see Vegeta was looking for something, like he was asking for permission with his eyes.  It was hard for Kakarot to identify what that was, with the distraction of Turles working his dick.  Trying to refrain from cumming this early on, Kakarot met Vegeta’s gaze and smiled.  He hoped that would be enough.  He hoped this smile he was giving permitted Vegeta to do whatever he needed. Kakarot wanted to see Vegeta wearing the same expression Kakarot felt he must be wearing now. 

Turles let Kakarot’s cock spill from his lips, before casting an inviting glance over his shoulder.  “Vegeta.”

When Turles’ mouth captured him again, Kakarot yelped.  He buckled at a particularly powerful suck, and as Kakarot looked down on Turles’ face, he could see that the fucker _meant_ to do that.  He wanted Kakarot to cum.  Turles pulled back again.  As his teeth just barely grazed the surface of Kakarot’s skin, Kakarot watched Vegeta settle on his knees behind Turles.  Kakarot’s knees buckled.  He leaned a heavy hand on Turles’ head, threading his fingers through the hair so much like his as a tremor racked his body and he realized he couldn’t hold out any longer.  Seeing Vegeta stroking himself with oil was the final element that set Kakarot off.  He spurted into Turles’ mouth, taking in with awe the fact that Turles swallowed all of it down, even when Vegeta began to prod at his entrance.

Vegeta felt that tight warmth envelop him as he plunged into Turles, a tightness like he’d never known with anyone but Kakarot.  Women felt different inside.  Up until now, no one had ever felt to Vegeta _anything like_ Kakarot.  But as he continued with his slow thrust, stretching Turles and forcing his cock into that tight canal, there was something incredible about looking up at Kakarot’s face while feeling this sensation with someone else.  When his eyes met Kakarot’s, glazed over by the rapture of the moment and sensations, Vegeta still felt like this was about him and Kakarot, even as he pulled back and thrust swiftly into Turles.

As Turles grunted, sounding aroused by Vegeta pounding his ass and slapping their skin together with every thrust, Kakarot watched, mesmerized by the scene in the darkness.  Without knowing what he was doing, he realized he’d been stroking himself, almost to full hardness again after cumming so recently.  When he noticed Vegeta’s eyes locked on him, Kakarot shivered, the touch of his fingers against the veins on his cock feeling like so much more, just by _thinking_ of Vegeta.

With his arms folded over one another on the ground, his face resting on them, Turles looked up at Kakarot.  He licked his lips as his eyes settled on Kakarot’s hand stroking his erection.   “Very nice, Kakarot.  Why don-” he grunted as Vegeta gave him a particularly violent thrust, “don’t you get behind Vegeta with that thing?”

Vegeta draped his chest over Turles’ back, snaking a hand around to grasp his heavy cock.  “Behind me?”

“Yeah,” Turles said, letting out a trembling breath.  “You wouldn’t let a monster like that go to waste, would you?”

“I suppose _not_ ,” Vegeta said, cocking his head.

As Kakarot grinned and made his way around their coupling, Vegeta cast his eyes down at Turles’ sweat-slicked back and allowed a frown to cross his face.  Turles had aroused his suspicion again.  Vegeta didn’t know exactly why, but he realized he was drawing attention to himself when his halted thrusts caught Turles’ attention.  As the man beneath Vegeta grunted a question at him, the man _behind_ him caressed his tail in an oil-slicked palm.  Vegeta let his suspicion roll off his shoulders as he thrust into Turles again.  Fortunately, Vegeta could play off this apprehension as if it were only about Kakarot penetrating him while he was still inside Turles.  That _was_ slightly worrisome, but not nearly as much as this impending feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Kakarot slid his hands in the cleft between Vegeta’s cheeks, noticing the tension in Vegeta’s back and rigidity of his movements.  Something wasn’t right.  He stilled his hand.  “Vegeta?”

“What are you waiting for, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked.  “An invitation?”

Kakarot smirked, turned on by Vegeta’s playful arrogance.  “If I waited for _that_ , this never would’ve happened.”

Content to ignore whatever lingering problem had Vegeta uptight, Kakarot turned his focus to the beautiful ass in front of him, which flexed and gyrated as Vegeta continued thrusting into Turles.  The panting and moaning from both men had Kakarot turned on beyond belief.  He gnawed his bottom lip and ignored the sweat dripping down his face as he gripped his oiled cock and positioned it at Vegeta’s entrance.  The warmth radiating from there, along with the friction of Vegeta’s movements against Kakarot’s sensitized tip made it difficult for Kakarot to control himself.  He wanted to plunge deep into Vegeta, but he also didn’t want to hurt him.  With painstaking effort, Kakarot drove forward – slowly.

Vegeta closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he tried to relax and accept Kakarot breaching his entrance.  It was more difficult than usual when his cock was deep inside Turles, whose body continued to move and gyrate, sparking Vegeta’s nerves on fire when joined with the stimulation of Kakarot stretching him and settling deep inside him.  Vegeta groaned when Kakarot’s cock hit an especially sensitive spot, and thankfully, the other two stilled, giving him a minute to adjust.  He nearly came right then and there.

Vegeta shook his head frantically.  “Fuck.”

Kakarot trailed a hand down Vegeta’s shoulder blade to his spine.  “Feel good, Vegeta?”

“You have no idea.”

“We keep going,” Turles panted, “and maybe you _will_ have an idea.”

Vegeta frowned, wishing he could see Turles’ face instead of just the back of his head.  The tone to Turles’ voice, unlike all the other times he’d said something suggestive, sounded empty.  He sounded more like a man who knew they _wouldn’t_ keep going, even as he suggested it.  Vegeta couldn’t imagine what problem could arise to stop them.  All three of them had all the time in the world here and no responsibilities as far as Vegeta knew.

Growling under his breath, Vegeta thrust harder into Turles.  His bad attitude and mysterious demeanor were ruining Vegeta’s enjoyment, and he didn’t know when the next time would be that Kakarot would agree to allow a third party into their bed, so to speak.  Honestly, Vegeta didn’t know if he’d ever want to do this again.  But he did want to have fun with it, while it was already happening.  He doubted he’d ever find any man as attractive as Turles again, unless there was another Kakarot doppelgänger somewhere out there, which had to be very unlikely.

Kakarot placed his hands around Vegeta’s hips as he thrust into him, both for his stability and controlling his thrusts.  It was difficult to find Vegeta’s sweet spot while he was busy moving inside someone else, who was also moving and mewling below them.  As Turles let out one particularly loud cry, Kakarot realized the other man had reached his limit.  The starlight reflected off rivulets of cum that fell to the floor below them, just barely catching Kakarot’s eye before Turles slumped to the ground, bringing them all down with him.  As Vegeta pushed him off, Kakarot frowned at the loss of contact, the cool air touching his cock as he was forced out.  But he wouldn’t stand this for long.  As Vegeta rolled off of Turles, turning face-up on the ground beside him, Kakarot climbed over Vegeta, spreading Vegeta’s legs with his thighs as he wiggled into place to find that warm hole again.

“That’s it,” Turles encouraged, slipping in behind Kakarot and grabbing his ass.  “Yes, Kakarot.”

As Turles shoved Kakarot forward, forcing his cock deep inside of Vegeta, Vegeta rolled his eyes back and moaned louder than he had all night.  Kakarot panted in his ear, sounding just as surprised by the sudden entrance as Vegeta.  Vegeta caught his breath while his body stretched to accommodate Kakarot.  And then Kakarot kissed him.  It was like every sensation Vegeta had felt over these past minutes…or hour…were wiped away by that single kiss.  All Vegeta could feel now were Kakarot’s silky lips against him and his cock sliding in and out of his body.  He closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations as Kakarot threaded his fingers through his hair, caressing him, touching him with fingers so attentive to Vegeta’s body and what it wanted.  A bright light started to form, bright enough for Vegeta to notice behind his closed lids.  He knit his brows before opening his eyes to see a blinding light just past Kakarot’s shoulder.

“Kakarot!”

Vegeta threw Kakarot off, rolling with him to narrowly avoid the blast coming at him.  He jerked his head in the direction of the source of the light to see Turles fleeing toward the door, another light of ki igniting in his palm.  As Vegeta scrambled to his feet, Kakarot growled and ascended to Super Saiyan, flooding the dark hotel room with his vibrant light.

Turles froze in his tracks.  “So you really are…”

As Turles stared at Kakarot, admiring his golden beauty, mesmerized by Kakarot’s transformation, Vegeta saw his opportunity.  He clenched his fists and formed a ball of energy in his palms before rushing to Turles’ side and pressing it against his chest.  “Goodbye, Turles.”

As Turles’ remains blasted across the room, showering Vegeta and Kakarot, Kakarot huffed, his teal eyes wildly roaming the room.  “Wh-what just happened?”

Vegeta opened and closed his fist, admiring what his power could do.  Fortunately, he hadn’t let his guard down, or this could’ve been a disaster.  Just as Vegeta raised his chin, the door behind him flew open, pounding against the wall as a massive figure barged into the room.

“King Vegeta!  Stay away from Turles!”

Wiping a splatter of blood from his chest, Vegeta turned to level Nappa a glare.

Nappa’s eyes bulged.  “S-sorry, I just found out – he – are you okay?”

“Turles is dead,” Kakarot said before sighing and extinguishing the glow from the room as he returned to his base form.  “What just happened?”

“He’s – he _was_ –“ Nappa said, scratching his bald head, “an assassin.  He’s been holding onto a bounty for a long time on the king of Vegeta’s head.  Only, he never had the opportunity to encounter King Vegeta until _this_ King Vegeta came along.  I thought he might-“

“Well he did,” Vegeta snapped.  “You were too late.”

“You did sort of give him the night off, Vegeta,” Kakarot said.

Nappa’s nose wrinkled.  “Why’s it smell like sex in here?”

Vegeta sent him a glare.  “Figure it out, genius.”

“Hey, Nappa,” Kakarot said with a smile, “did _you_ get laid?”

“Well, yeah, that’s how I found out-“

“Glad you still know how to pick resourceful partners, Nappa,” Vegeta said.

“That’s what makes me one of Planet Vegeta’s best, your highness,” Nappa said, bowing his head.

“I suppose I’ll keep you around longer.  Now,” Vegeta said as he glanced out the door, noticing the crowded party stirring outside the room, alarmed by the noise but yet unaware of the death that had just occurred.  “We should get out of here before our dearmoon is ruined by some sort of diplomatic disaster with a foreign planet.”

“Our what?”

“Nevermind!  Just move!”  After shoving Kakarot toward the window, Vegeta pushed Nappa toward the door.  “Not you, you go back out that way.”

“Vegeta!”

“Go, Nappa!”  Vegeta dove out the window after Kakarot, flying to the ground outside the beachfront hotel hopefully unseen.

“What now, Vegeta?”

Vegeta looked around surreptitiously before setting his gaze on the dark expanse of water straight ahead.  “We lay low here for a while.  I don’t think we can go back to our room.  They’ll probably be looking for us.”

“You think so?”

Vegeta grasped Kakarot by the bicep.  “This way.  Think you can actually manage to keep quiet for a while?”

“I guess I can try.”

“If you drive me to throwing myself into the ocean, I’m going to kill you.”

“Noted,” Kakarot said.

As they began to trudge the peaks and valleys of dry sand leading to the beach, Kakarot laughed.  The bed of grainy sands gradually hardened and moistened beneath their feet.  Vegeta wasn’t laughing, but Kakarot knew he felt the same exhilaration.  Maybe Vegeta felt it even more strongly - _he_ was the one who delivered the killing blow, after all.


	4. Whose Fault Was This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the Beach

Vegeta drew to a halt when his toes touched water.  His eyes turned on Kakarot, who stood in front of the electric lights of streetlamps, storesigns, and the Tier D’Fondan’s windows lit in brilliant contrast against the night sky. Surely, people in there were searching for those responsible for Turles’ death by now.  Vegeta smiled.  It had been a good kill.

“Kakarot, we should move,” Vegeta said, turning his head toward the footsteps splashing through the waves at his side.  He was about to say ‘away from here, where we won’t be seen’, but his words caught in his throat when Kakarot dove face-first into the water.  
   
Kakarot rose from the chilling submersion, gasping at the sensation.  “Ah!  This water feels great.”  
   
“I’m sure it does, but we need to get away from the Tier D’Fondan.”  
   
“Jump in the water with me,” Kakarot said, slicing his hand through the water as he moved with the waves.  “We’ll swim out of here.”  
   
“That’s not necessary.  We don’t need _two_ people splashing to draw attention to our whereabout.”  
   
“Who cares if someone finds us?” Kakarot challenged.  “You know there’s nothing they can do to us.”  
   
“I am the king, Kakarot. What I do represents the entire Saiyan race now.”  
   
“Killing the outcast Saiyan who tried to kill you during a vulnerable moment seems to me like the sort of thing the king of all Saiyans _should_ do.”  
   
“Of course it is!  I’m not talking about that.”  
   
Kakarot cocked his head, his cheek submerging in the cold water as he tried to read Vegeta’s impassive face.  He had no idea why Vegeta was concerned about someone finding them out here on the beach together if he really meant what he just said.  
   
Seeing the confusion budding on Kakarot’s face, Vegeta smirked.  “If other people come to investigate what’s making all that noise out here, how will I reclaim what’s mine?”  
   
Kakarot looked across the dark expanse of ocean, then toward the town beyond the beach.  “ _What’s_ yours?”  
   
“You.  I might’ve shared you, but you have to remember you are _mine_ , Kakarot.”  
   
Kakarot felt heat rush to his cheeks as realization dawned on him, flattering and angering him at once.  A sly grin crossed his face as he swam toward Vegeta.  “I’m free to do whatever I please, Vegeta.”  
   
Vegeta grit his teeth and stepped into the water. “You see?  That’s just the kind of thinking I can’t tolerate.”  
   
As Vegeta approached him with a glare, looking dangerous, terrifying and incredibly sexy in the dark with the water reflecting on his bare skin and rippling muscles, Kakarot sank beneath the water, leaving only his eyes peering above the rolling waves.  When Vegeta drew nearer, finally flinging his body into the cool waters, Kakarot sunk completely and began to swim.  Turles wasn’t the only Saiyan who liked to play games.  
   
Vegeta bared his teeth at the vastness beyond the rolling waves, where no trace of Kakarot could be seen.  Vegeta could sense his nearness, somewhere beneath the cover of dark waters.  He sneered.  He’d been ready to strike, to lash out at Kakarot and take him by force if he had to.  Kakarot was only complicating things - delaying the inevitable.    
   
“Kakarot...”  
   
Kakarot could hear Vegeta’s low growl from above the surface.  As he propelled himself through the pulsing waters, Kakarot listened carefully to hear Vegeta again.  When Vegeta caught him, Kakarot knew he’d be mad.  The last thing he could have now was to be taken by surprise.  He surged forward.  
   
Vegeta noticed, in the midst of his stroke, a flash of pale color beneath the sheer rippling surface of the dark water.  He struck a hand into the water, seizing the passing creature with a hiss.  When his fingers sunk into the fine fibers of Saiyan hair, his smile stretched across his face.  
   
Kakarot was yanked above the surface, a flash of pain shooting through his scalp as his lungs filled with air.  Before he could open his eyes or acclimate to the warm air and soft breeze against his face, something slammed into his nose.  Kakarot screamed, his arms splashing frantically through the water.  
   
“Asshole,” Vegeta sneered as he gripped Kakarot’s hair tighter and pulled his fist back for another punch.  “Think you can tease me?”  
   
“Vegeta!” Kakarot blocked the punch aimed for his chin, gripping Vegeta’s fist in his palm as he sent his king a glare.  “You caught me.”  
   
“You’re fucking right I caught you!”  Vegeta attempted to deliver a kick to Kakarot’s side, but the drag of the water slowed him down as Kakarot gasped and ducked out of his grasp.  
   
Kakarot weaved beneath Vegeta’s fists, pressing himself to Vegeta’s side and wrapping his arms around him.  “Would you rather be fucking...or fighting?”  
   
“I prefer both,” Vegeta said with a toothy grin.  
   
Kakarot ducked beneath the water just as Vegeta’s elbow pulled back, aimed for his side.  When he opened his eyes beneath the water, he couldn’t help noticing Vegeta’s thick cock in his face, bobbing in the tide like bait tailored specifically to Kakarot.  He was salivating when something knocked him in the side of the head.  
   
Vegeta withdrew his fist from Kakarot’s face and seized Kakarot by the shoulders, throwing him toward the shoreline.  He didn’t know what’d caused the fool to hesitate, but Kakarot should’ve known better than to let his guard down with Vegeta.  
   
Kakarot flew through the air before landing on the gritty wet sand, where the tide ebbed at his feet.  He didn’t know now who had started the fight - but he couldn’t deny he was enjoying it.  He turned to Vegeta with a smile pulling at his busted lip.  Blood rolled down his chin as Vegeta’s narrowed eyes met his.  
   
With the back of his hand, Kakarot wiped the blood from his lip as he used his other hand to beckon Vegeta forward.  “Is that all you’ve got?”  
   
Vegeta roared as he launched himself into the air, flying above the water to reach Kakarot on the shore.  He reared his foot back, intent on landing the kick he’d failed to deliver earlier.  As he drove his foot forward, Kakarot disappeared.  
   
“You!” Vegeta was flung across the length of the shore, traveling for miles before he felt the delayed pain throbbing from where Kakarot’s foot had landed against his hip.

He landed, his bare knees skidding against the course sand, before Kakarot’s fist appeared in his face, glowing with ki.  
  
With a growl, Kakarot plowed his fist through Vegeta’s face, feeling the skin slice beneath his knuckles.  
  
Vegeta somersaulted through the air as he was thrown back from that punch.  When he landed in the wet sand, the tide splashing against his feet, Vegeta wiped the blood from his face and turned narrowed eyes on Kakarot.  It wasn’t enough.  
  
“Kakarot!  Stop holding back!”  
  
Kakarot balked, his fist freezing in mid-air.  “What?  You know I wouldn’t-“  
  
“Transform!”  
  
“Vegeta!”  Kakarot gasped, his eyes going wide in the faint starlight.  
  
“Transform!” Vegeta surged forward, forcing his fist deep in Kakarot’s gut.  As Kakarot wheezed and caved around his fist, Vegeta growled.  “I _will_ become a Super Saiyan, Kakarot.  The king of all Saiyans needs to have that power.  You won’t hold me back from reaching it!”  
  
Kakarot collapsed on both knees, splashing sea-water on Vegeta’s legs as he clutched his stomach.  “I thought we were just having fun!”  
  
Vegeta spat.  “Fool.  That’s your problem.  You never take anything seriously.”  
  
“Maybe you,” Kakarot said as he rose to standing on shaky legs and flickered with brilliant light, “take things too seriously.”  
  
“Come on,” Vegeta taunted, his eyes aglow as he watched the budding signs of the transformation.  “Show me your power, Kakarot.”  
  
“You need to learn to relax, Vegeta,” Kakarot said, shaking his head before clenching his fists by his sides.  “But whatever.  You’re gonna regret this in the morning.”  
  
As Kakarot’s power swept over him, the Super Saiyan transformation engulfing him in yellow light, Vegeta smiled.  With a deep inhale, he raised his power, bringing his fists to his face in preparation for the real challenge to begin.  
  
Keikee's beach was about to see action like it’d never seen before.


	5. Vegeta Won't Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darkness

**Vegeta Won’t Admit It**  
  
Hours later, Vegeta and Kakarot lay in the sand, drenched in saltwater and blood, sand caked against their bruised and battered skin.  Their chests rose and fell with each shallow breath of air expelled from their lungs.    
  
Kakarot’s head fell to the right, his one good eye seeking out Vegeta’s swollen face in the darkness.  “Vegeta.”  
  
His eyes still closed, his mind recording every detail of the fight, Vegeta responded to Kakarot’s voice reluctantly.  “Kakarot?”  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Of course I am.”  
  
“This has been...the best night ever.”  
  
“We fucked...we killed someone...we had a glorious fight,” Vegeta said with a heavy sigh, before turning a bloody-lipped smile on Kakarot.  “What’s there to complain about?”  
  
“We could use more food,” Kakarot said with a laugh.  
  
“Can’t have everything.”  
  
“Three out of four ain’t bad,” Kakarot said, rolling to Vegeta’s side, hissing through his teeth.  
  
“Don’t,” said Vegeta with a grimace, “don’t move, Kakarot.”  
  
“No, no,” Kakarot said, swatting away the hand batting at his face.  “I-I want to hold you.”  
  
“I don’t want you touching me!” Vegeta winced as the effort of raising his voice sent a shooting pain through his ribcage.    
  
But Kakarot’s hand still fell over it, landing lightly on Vegeta’s side.  His touch warmed the skin, feeling soothing as opposed to the added pain Vegeta expected.  When Vegeta didn’t flinch or protest, Kakarot drew in closer, pressing his naked body flush against Vegeta’s with a sigh.  
  
“Kakarot,” Vegeta sighed, his hand reaching around Kakarot’s head to stroke lightly at a spot of hair crusted and matted with blood.  
  
Kakarot’s eyes fell closed as Vegeta’s hand softened around his scalp.  Kakarot was sated now, in every way possible.  The rough sand at his back didn’t bother him, not when Vegeta’s smooth skin abutted his chest.  The cool wind blowing on his moist skin didn’t bother him, not with Vegeta’s warmth pressed against him.  The sounds of his occasional groans and whimpers of pain didn’t bother him, not when Vegeta’s soothing breath and the crashing waves filled his ears.  Kakarot was exactly where he wanted to be.  
  
Vegeta smiled as Kakarot hummed and nuzzled into his touch.  Though Vegeta’s limbs and body ached beyond belief, he felt comfortable, lying here in the sand, in the darkness, with Kakarot.  
  
Before Vegeta knew it, Kakarot was snoring, shallow puffs of air fluttering against Vegeta’s cheek.  Vegeta looked down at his shadowy silhouette of a face, his eyes softening as he tried to picture the expression on Kakarot’s face.  He pictured him relaxed and content to match his aura.  Vegeta had never felt so fulfilled before by the idea of someone else’s happiness, but he had to admit, this felt good.  Tarble might’ve been onto something with this stupid idea - just maybe. But Vegeta didn’t have to admit that.  
  
Before the darkness washed over him to wrap Vegeta in the same cocoon of comfort in which Kakarot was already snuggled, Vegeta’s fingers curled into the corded muscles of Kakarot’s neck, his tail sought the softness of Kakarot’s, and his lips pressed against Kakarot’s forehead.


	6. Nappa's Had Enough of This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cherry Blossom Festival
> 
> Seeing that they're on an alien planet, Cherry Blossoms don't exactly exist on Keikee. BUT I used this prompt for inspiration and ran with it in an alien-planet context ;)

Kakarot batted his eyes open, needing to shield them from the blinding light surrounding him.  As his hand flew to his forehead, the muddled sounds carrying through the wind took shape as cawing birds, music, crashing waves, and the distant cheer of a crowd.  He groaned as he felt Vegeta’s warmth and weight roll off of him.  Kakarot squinted into the light to focus on a silhouette against the shimmering water.  
  
“Have a nice night?”  
  
Vegeta peered up at Nappa, the light reflecting off his bald head making Vegeta grimace and turn his eyes to Kakarot.  It was obvious Nappa’s sarcasm was aimed at Kakarot anyway.  Kakarot’s cheek was covered by a clump of crystalline sand, which Vegeta was tempted to brush off, but not while Nappa was watching.  
  
“Your clothes are there,” Nappa said, nodding to Kakarot’s side.  “Get dressed and let’s go.”  
  
A stunning cheer boomed from the distant crowd as Kakarot’s eyes darted to the neatly folded clothing and familiar red and navy of the royal family in the sand at his side.  The alien music grew louder, as if the event was processing toward them.  
  
As he reached for the clothing, and Vegeta did the same at his side, Kakarot turned his eyes on Nappa.  “What’s going on?”  
  
“Oh!  You want to ask me what’s going on?” Nappa said with a snort, crossing his arms over his broad armor.  “I’ve had a hell of a night cleaning up after your mess.  Do you know what a pain in the ass it is to get rid of a body without letting people know anyone died - in the middle of a crowded party?”  
  
“Thanks,” Kakarot said, pulling on his clothes, “we really appreciate it, Nappa.”  
  
Nappa balked.  “I didn’t do it for _you_.”  
  
“You did it for _us_ ,” Vegeta said as he slipped a sandy leg into his pants and met Nappa with a glare.  “You are a royal guard, Nappa.  As long as you want to continue being one, you’ll do whatever Kakarot requires of you.”  
  
As Nappa’s jaw dropped and his eyes turned to Kakarot, Kakarot shot him a wink.  Chuckling, Kakarot straightened the draping material of his top and and shook the loose, dry grains of sand from his hair.  He ruffled his hand through the disarray of spikes, hoping to weed the rest of the sand out, but some of it wouldn’t budge.  Vegeta’s hair didn’t look much better.  
  
Kakarot frowned.  “Should’ve had a dip first.”  
  
As he leaned toward the shoreline, Vegeta hooked a finger into the clothing at the nape of his neck.  “Don’t even think about it.  We need to get out of here.”  
  
“But Vegeta,” Kakarot said, frowning toward the festive sounds closing in on them, where he saw bouncing red streamers and purple flags waving beyond the weeds and brush cutting off his view.  “There are people out there.  Where do you want to go?”  
  
Vegeta met Kakarot’s gaze with a smirk.  “Nothing wrong with blending in with the crowd.”  
  
“The Eissingu Blooms Festival?”  Nappa said, pursing his lips as his eyes darted to the encroachment.  “That’s just a bunch of locals celebrating the yearly blooming of their native plant.”  
  
“Is it pretty?” Kakarot asked.  
  
“Pretty?”  
  
“The Eissingu Bloom.”  Kakarot turned to Vegeta.  “I wanna see it.”  
  
“Kakarot-“  
  
“You idiot,” Nappa snarled.  “We’ll stick out like sore thumbs dressed like this!”  
  
Kakarot blinked.  “Nappa.  It was _Vegeta’s_ idea.”  
  
Vegeta rubbed his twitching brow.  It _had_ been his idea to try and blend in, but their physical differences from the natives would obviously require some sort of disguise.  Why either of these two failed to consider this possibility was beyond him.  And yet, somehow _he_ was the one ending up with the blame for the stupid idea.  Vegeta could’ve really used another Turles to kill at this point, because he knew he’d be sorry later if he took this out on Kakarot, and without Nappa around, he’d have to resort to doing all the menial tasks involved with their return to Vegeta for himself.  
  
“Nappa,” Vegeta said, “find us some head shrouds to wear or something, will you?”

“Wha- ohhh,” Nappa said.  “Good idea, King Vegeta.”

Vegeta scoffed with a roll of his eyes just as an arm snaked over his shoulder.  As Nappa turned away and trudged through the sand, Vegeta brought his knees to his chest and looked out on the shimmering surface of the water beneath Keikee’s brilliant sunlight.  He hated to admit it, but he wouldn’t have to.  Kakarot knew what he was feeling, based on the way he pleasantly hummed in Vegeta’s ear and leaned into him.  Tarble was right about this place.  It _was_ beautiful.  It still disgusted Vegeta that his brother was such a soft weakling, but his oddity did have its benefits.

“I’ll be glad to get back to Vegeta for some new purges, Vegeta,” Kakarot said in a low voice, “but I’m really going to miss this place.”

“You _should_ miss it,” Vegeta said.  “We’re not going to have another guest in our bed anytime soon, like that Kanna woman of yours.  From now on, Kakarot, you’re all mine.”

Kakarot’s lips pressed against Vegeta’s cheek, tickling his skin.  “You _know_ that’s not what I meant.  I’ll miss the time _we_ spent together here.  To be honest, last night’s fight was my favorite part of this whole trip.”

As Kakarot’s lips pressed against his cheek, Vegeta raised a brow.  “Was it?”

“Of course,” Kakarot said, smiling as he pulled away and met Vegeta’s gaze.  “Kicking your ass is how I met you.”

Vegeta sputtered, his eyes wide while his brows pinched together.  Before he could spit out the tirade of denials, profanity and insults he wanted to spew at Kakarot, Nappa’s dumb voice interrupted him.

“Here, these should work,” he said as he tossed airy purple cloth to Kakarot and Vegeta, which billowed in the wind until Kakarot swiped it from the air.  “Put them on, and then can we _please_ head to the ship, King Vegeta?”

Wrapping the cloth over his head as his eyes panned up and down Nappa’s bulky form wrapped in a red cloth, toga-style, Kakarot snickered.  The frown Nappa wore clearly expressed that he was _not_ having it.  But being at Vegeta’s disposal meant he had to do whatever Vegeta wanted him to do.  Kakarot was tempted to tell Vegeta they should spend another full day here before returning to their ship.

“What are you snickering at?” Nappa snarled.  “ _You_ look like a flower, too, third-“

“Nappa!”

Vegeta’s glare hardened as Nappa bit his lip and turned wary eyes on him.  As regally as possible, Vegeta swept the purple cloth over his head, careful to conceal his identifying features as he prepared to make his way through the apparent parade traversing the boardwalk of the beachside getaway.  Nappa was right.  They needed to return to Vegeta right away.  Vegeta wasn’t so much worried about being found out for the murder of a Keikeean citizen as he was about being discovered in this ridiculous outfit with these two morons, launching his reputation as the new King of Saiyans like _this_.

“Let’s just get out of here,” Vegeta grumbled as he turned to head over the dunes.

“Aw but Vegeta,” Kakarot said, scrambling after him, “what if they’re putting on a show?  I wanna-“

“If you say ‘stay for the festival’,” Vegeta snapped, “I’ll hit you so hard you’ll be unconscious for the trip home and won’t remember a damn thing about this trip when you wake up!”

 “Vegeta.”

Tearing his gaze from Kakarot’s pathetic pout, Vegeta nodded toward the boardwalk and parade.  “Come on, Nappa.  You’d better have the ship ready for our launch.”

“Oh, it’s ready, your highness,” Nappa said, grunting as he trudged over the uneven dunes.  “Of all the jobs I had to perform last night, readying the ship for takeoff was the one I was _willing_ to do.”

“You really don’t like Keikee, do you Nappa?” Kakarot said, grinning.

“Not when I’m with you two.”

Vegeta shot Kakarot a wry grin as they traversed the sands to emerge on the wooden planks bordering the crowded boardwalk.  The dense throng of people wouldn’t allow for them to see the center of the event, but Vegeta did catch a glimpse of red and purple.  They were petals, shooting off tree branches from an Eissingu Bloom tree likely transported by parade float in the center of the procession, which matched the unique plant painted on every banner and flag waving from the hands of people in the crowd.

“The Eissingu Bloom really is pretty,” Kakarot said.  “Can’t we just fly over it to get a better view?”

“No!” Vegeta said.

“Kakarot, ugh,” Nappa groaned.

“What?”

“If we fly over, they’ll see us!  We’re getting the hell off this planet.”

As Vegeta stormed away, Nappa and Kakarot followed after him.  Vegeta didn’t need to look back to know the pairs of footsteps thumping after him, one skipping and hasty and the other loud and obnoxious, belonged to those two.  When he spotted the launchpad up ahead, he heaved a sigh.  He’d be returning to Vegeta soon, away from this scenic beach and blossoming festival of cheeriness.  He’d be home.

“But it _was_ really pretty, right?” Kakarot said as he pressed up against Vegeta’s shoulder.

Vegeta heaved a sigh as Nappa darted ahead of them, racing to load their things on the ship.  “Yes, Kakarot.  The blossoms were very pretty.”

“Not as pretty as me, though, right?”

As Kakarot darted ahead of him, not giving Vegeta a chance to respond, Vegeta pressed his lips together and shook his head.  Vegeta was glad he didn’t have to answer that.  Kakarot didn’t need to inflate his empty head any more than it already was, but he was right.


	7. The Moon Had Nothing To Do With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fireworks

**The Moon Had Nothing To Do With It**

By the time they gathered their belongings on the ship, grabbed a bite to eat, and stopped Kakarot from being sidetracked by other matters drawing him back to the peaceful planet, darkness had descended on Keikee.  They were finally ready to leave it and return to real life together on Planet Vegeta.

As the ship’s hatch descended with a hiss, Kakarot shot a sidelong glance at Vegeta’s impassive gaze out the window.  Kakarot couldn’t imagine his residence in the castle remaining permanent, but Vegeta had made his intentions clear.  Kakarot certainly wasn’t bringing the _king_ back to his modest little home.  Technically, he didn’t even have a home of his own.  His parents could enjoy the privacy of their own domain while Raditz settled down with Leeka and the baby, and Kakarot remained by Vegeta’s side.  They’d like that.  But would Kakarot?

“You don’t have to,” Vegeta said, so low Kakarot almost thought he’d imagined it.

“What?”

Vegeta turned to face Kakarot as something illuminated the sky outside the window, reflecting violet light on his face.  “Live in the castle.  As long as I know you’re mine, you can live anywhere you want.”

Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck, startling when something flashed outside again, splattering the sky with an array of multicolored sparks.  “I’d like to continue purging.  I don’t know if I can stay grounded for long, Vegeta.”

“For me, you could,” Vegeta said with a smirk, his eyes darting to the window as another flash, followed by a series of yellow flashes followed.  “I guess this is the end of their Blooming celebration.”

Kakarot smiled as a dazzling, twirling display of lights lit the sky again.  “Fireworks.  They’re giving us the perfect send-off to end our Sweetmoon.”

“Dearmoon,” Vegeta corrected.

“No,” Kakarot said, rubbing his chin as bursts of violet lights danced in the reflection in his eyes.  “I don’t think _that_ was it.”

“Honeymoon,” Nappa grumbled from the controls, where with a series of beeps, he finished inputting their launch sequence.  “That’s what Prince Tarble called this damn thing.”

“Honeymoon,” Kakarot repeated, smiling again at the impressive display distancing from them as they ascended into Keikee’s atmosphere.  “Funny, we didn’t see any moon during this whole trip.”

Vegeta shrugged.  “Apparently, the moon had nothing to do with it.”

“Strange, I thought it would.”

“It would’ve been the only _Saiyan_ thing about this entire event.”

“There were _plenty_ of Saiyan things on this trip, Vegeta,” Kakarot said with a smirk as the engines rumbled and the impressive display of fireworks was replaced by starry sky and the flashing atmosphere of Keikee growing distant below them.  “The Great Ape transformation topping everything we just did would’ve been a _great_ finale event, though.”

“Maybe next time, Kakarot.”

“We’ll have lots of next times, Vegeta,” Kakarot said, pulling Vegeta into his arms.  “You can’t get rid of me.”

Vegeta smiled.  “That’s what I was afraid of – being stuck with a third class idiot.”

“Hey!” 

As Kakarot pulled back to glare at Vegeta, Vegeta surged forward, pressing his lips against Kakarot’s.  They met as one final explosion sounded distantly outside their ship.  Vegeta’s lips found Kakarot’s to be receptive and wanting as Kakarot embraced him again.  Vegeta could get used to this new life as the king.  Kakarot could wander wherever he wanted, because Vegeta knew he _was_ stuck with this third class idiot from now on, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the rest of this story early because I was heading out of town and I'm planning to take a break from social media and the internet while on vacation. I hope everyone enjoyed this long-awaited epilogue to Saiyan Uprising. Let me know what you think (good or bad); it'll give me something to look forward to reading when I return from vacation. And if you really enjoyed it, coffees are always appreciated <3  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/L4L07JE7)


End file.
